Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Wawancara KEPO part 2
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Kisah sebelumnya… Ciel diwawancara KEPO oleh para P4, jika ingin membacanya klik link ini… /s/9206952/1/Kuroshitsuji-His-Butler-Wawancara-KEP O


**Wawancara KEPO Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER** : Yana Toboso

**Warning** : OOC, Humor Fail, Garing, Gaje, Aneh

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Setelah selesai mewawancarai Ciel, Redmond juga penasaran tentang Prof. Michaelis (mampus lo, gimana tuh?!) Redmond pun berencana untuk mewawancarai Prof. Michaelis juga.

"Eh Prof, mau wawancara juga nggak?" tanya Redmond yang sedang membereskan rambut Barbie-nya yg rontok tadi.

"hmmm gimana ya…" jawab Prof

"Pada mau nggak lo-lo pada?" tanya Redmond

"gw sih mau aja" jawab Greenhill yg sedang sibuk olahraga sambil nyapu

"kayaknya menarik" jawab Violet yang sedang membetulkan gambar Doraemonnya

"gw ikut aja dah…" jawab Bluer sambil baca komik Hentai :P

"oh, yaudah, udah siap prof?" tanya Redmond

"*sigh* iya dah klo pada maksa"

Ket:

R : Redmond  
G : Greenhill  
V : Violet  
B : Bluer  
C : Ciel  
M : Prof. Michaelis

G: Profesor kerja sambilannya apa?

M: jadi baby sitter seorang earl

C: cih! Balas dendam dia… *Dalam hati*

V: Hobby?

M: nusukin orang

R: pengalaman paling menjijikan?

M: ketemu om lo yang cucok itu…

B: Buku kesukaan?

M: "Cara menjawab wawancara KEPO"

V: anime kesukaan?

M: High school DxD… UHUK! Maaf, maksud saya Kuroshitsuji

Semuanya: …

G: olahraga paling handal?

M: semuanya bisa

V: takut setan?

M: nggak (masa sama bangsa sendiri takut)

B: orang paling nyebelin?

M: Ciel Pha… Undertaker

R: Pertanyaan paling KEPO di wawancara ini?

M: Semuanya

B: Biasanya tidur jam berapa? Dan sama siapa?

M: mau ngapain kamu nanya gitu?

B: kan KEPO *Rape face*

"waw… Prof Michaelis ternyata menarik juga ya…" ujar Redmond

"yoi, butler gw gitu lo… maksud gw, supervisor kita… hehehe…" ujar Ciel (mampus lo… keceplosan)

Saat itu, Greenhill yg sedang sibuk olahraga sambil ngepel, Redmond yang sibuk dengan mainan salon2an nya, Violet yang sibuk gambar hewan bugil (lah?) dan Bluer yang sedang anemia karena mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya dikejutkan oleh Mr. Agares.

"Hosh… hosh…. Hosh… hei kalian! Hosh… hosh apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ujar Mr. Agares dengan nada kecapean.

"ada apa Mr. Agares?" tanya Sebastian.

"itu…." Ujar Mr. Agares

Yang lain panik, mereka takut klo mereka ketahuan melakukan wawancara KEPO. Redmond, Greenhill, Violet & Bluer bersiap2 untuk ngegebukin tu wakil kepsek.

"Kalian…." Ujar si Agares

Yang lain makin bersiap2…..  
"Kalian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa nggak ngajakin gw wawancara KEPO juga?! Mau dapet Y ya lo pada?!" ujar si Koplak.

GUBRAK! BYUR! Para P4 yg tadi udh tegang, akhirnya malah pada nyebur ke danau(?)

Mr. Michaelis yang masih selamat karena nindihin Edward pun berkata

"Aduh ni orang… ada2 aja…"

"WOY TOLONGIN KITA GOBLOK! JADI SUPERVISOR KOK NGGAK ADA PEKA2NYA YA?!" teriak Bluer yang hampir tenggelam.

"iye2…" ujar Sebastian

Dengan gaya ala Pragawan pro, dia membuka jubahnya yang berkibar2 itu dan melemparnya ke Ciel. Ciel yg badannya kecil itu langsung ambruk karena jubah Sebastian itu sangat besar.

"titip bentar ya… Phantomhive…" pinta Sebastian sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Sialan lo… *dlm hati*"

Sebastian melompat ke dlm danau dengan gaya pelompat indahnya… BYUR! Saat Sebastian masuk ke danau, tanpa diduga2…

"OH SHEEP! GW LUPA KLO RAMBUT GW BARU CREAMBAT!" teriak Sebastian tanpa diduga2

Sementara Sebastian memikirkan rambutnya, para P4 sudah di selamatkan oleh fag mereka masing2…

-The End-

Behind the scene…

"kok dari tadi kita nggak dialog ya?" tanya Edward ke author

"gw bingung lu pada mau gw kasih dialog apa…" ujar authornya

"iya nih! Author-nya rese! Kita di ceritain pas di akhirnya doank!" ujar Clayton

"lah, suka2 gw napa! Cerita2 gw yg bikin! Napa lu pada sewot!" ujar authornya nyolot

"sudahlah… yang penting kita kebagian dialog disini…" ujar Harcourt sopan

"iya ya…" ujar Edward

Sementara itu, Cheslock nggak tertarik buat ngikutin perselisihan di atas…

-The End- (lagi)


End file.
